


Клише не без причины

by Electric_Barbarella



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electric_Barbarella/pseuds/Electric_Barbarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив и Дэнни притворяются парочкой в гей клубе. ОРИГИНАЛЬНО.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клише не без причины

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Cliche for a Reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379067) by [aliassmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliassmith/pseuds/aliassmith). 



> Many thanks to Molly_Malone for beta-reading!

Естественно, они спорили. А когда Стив и Дэнни не спорили? Стив наверняка был уверен, что при необходимости и сам сможет в легкую разобраться со всем клубом, и решительно не понимал, почему ему нельзя идти туда одному. Как будто такой расклад был куда заманчивее, чем необходимость пару часов поизображать вместе с Дэнни счастливую парочку.  
Дэнни в свою очередь не понимал, почему идти должен именно он. Как будто кто-то в здравом уме примет его за стивову любящую половинку. В общем-то, нельзя сказать, что он был сильно неправ.  
Но Чин слишком местный, а Коно женщина. И ходить бы им с отбитыми почками, попробуй они снять ее с любого другого расследования, прикрывшись такой явной дискриминацией и устаревшей глупостью, да только это конкретное дело было немного... необычным. Чтобы проникнуть в святую святых подозреваемого Грэма Грэйсона – его личную VIP комнату (до смешного хорошо охраняемую VIP комнату) в одном из лучших гей-клубов города - кто-то из них должен был притвориться парой, что очевидно, геев. Они не могут пронести внутрь ни микрофоны, ни наушники для связи. У них остается только система наблюдения без обратной связи, которую они получили взломав систему видеонаблюдения самого клуба. В итоге, у Чина и Коно есть картинка и звук, но связь можно установить только по телефону. Хотя судя по чересчур громким звукам, ухающим из наушника Чина, пока тот следит за Стивом и Дэнни, в таком шуме услышать что-нибудь по телефону нереально.  
В данный момент на мониторах видно, как Дэнни со Стивом устроились у перил над переливающимся голубыми вспышками танцполом. Они стоят рядом, разглядывая толпу внизу, и грохот басов совсем не мешает Дэнни продолжать отчитывать Стива, с каждой минутой распаляясь все больше.  
\- Слушай, я понимаю, ты расстроился, и мне жаль, правда, но, мне кажется, ты не совсем понимаешь…  
\- Нет, это ты не понимаешь! Видишь ли, некоторые люди – естественно, не неуязвимые игрушечные солдатики или морские котики, обычные люди – платят «задаток» или «гарантийный депозит»…  
\- К твоему сведенью, я твою снисходительность и без кавычек в воздухе замечаю, спасибо.  
\- …и этот депозит – определенная сумма денег, которую съемщик платит домовладельцу при подписании контракта. Сумма денег, которую вернут съемщику, только если съемная жилплощадь остается невредимой…  
\- Ой, да ладно! Еще скажи, что эта твоя каморка папы Карло когда-то была невредимой…  
\- Целой и невредимой. И теперь, хотя у меня нет с собой словаря, и я могу ошибаться, но, допустим, я на 98% уверен, что в понятие «невредимый» не входит «с громадной дырой от чертовой бейсбольной биты в стене».  
\- Серьезно, Дэнно, кавычки…  
Ухмыляясь, Коно переводит взгляд на Чина. Тот растирает лицо руками в третий раз за последние двадцать минут. Они оба наслушались достаточно еще час назад (то есть спустя пять минут от начала перебранки), но Коно лучше скрывает свое отношение к происходящему. В приступе жалости, она наклоняется, вытягивая наушник прямо из чужого уха, и внимательно смотрит на кузена. Ее взгляд говорит «я этим займусь, а ты пойди отдохни пока». Чин кивает, для порядка закатив глаза. Коно расшифровывает жест как «еще минута и здесь будут трупы». Впрочем, в последние время это его обычно выражение лица в компании Стива и Дэнни. Улыбаясь, Коно надевает наушник, чтобы дослушать «разговор», которым Чин имел сомнительное удовольствие наслаждаться почти час.  
\- Нет. Никаких Дэнно. Вот прямо сейчас, никаких Дэнно. Я в таком бешенстве, что не могу даже… Ух!  
\- Я же извинился! Чего тебе еще надо? Лучше, чтоб я дал этой хрени тебя ужалить?  
\- В смысле, лучше, чтоб меня ужалил какой-то жучок, чем стену моей спальни украсила дыра в форме спортинвентаря, а домовладелец мечтал оторвать мне голову? Да. Да, я бы предпочел именно такой вариант, спасибо, что спросил. Может в следующий раз тоже сначала спросишь, а потом начнешь размахивать долбанной битой? Как думаешь?  
\- Это была сороконожка, Дэнни. Ты представляешь, насколько быстро они ползают?  
\- Вообще-то, да. Я отлично разглядел, как быстро она увильнула от биты и юркнула в проделанную тобой дыру.  
\- Ну, она же тебя не ужалила.  
\- Нет, пока нет. Но она теперь в стене. Даже ты не дотянешься своими огромными обезьяньими лапами. И она затаится там, подождет пока я расслаблюсь, а потом вылезет и нападет на меня во сне.  
\- Когда обычная сороконожка успеть стать настолько умной? Ты думаешь она лежит там и строит планы на твою добродетель?  
Коно не успевает закатить глаза, заметив движение в левом верхнем углу монитора слежения. Похоже, не только она наблюдает за разговором, и Грэйсон послал одного из своих подхалимов узнать побольше о новеньких парнях.  
Классический ход Грэйсона, отбор свежих тел из толпы для более… близкого знакомства в VIP комнате. Это самый безопасный способ добраться до него - как раз то, что им нужно. Коно собирается предупредить Стива, сообщить, что цель наконец-то проявляет интерес, но вспоминает, что связь односторонняя только когда тянется и не находит микрофон. Черт. «Хвост» приближается, а она даже не может предупредить Дэнни и Стива, не подорвав их прикрытие. Именно поэтому она изначально была против такого плана: они слишком полагаются на удачу, работают вслепую. То есть, по сути, в типичной манере Стива.  
И прямо сейчас, Стив слишком занят, слушая дэннин искрометный ответ, и совсем не замечает парня, околачивающегося в двух футах позади.  
\- Черт, прекрати антропоморфировать жучка и признай, что был не прав. Ты перепугался крошечного жучка-паучка и перестарался.  
Стив ухмыляется.  
\- Антропоморфировать?  
\- Ты не отрицаешь.  
\- Нечего отрицать! И я не перепугался. Я не дал ему тебя ужалить.  
\- Размахивая битой и пища, как маленькая девочка.  
\- Я так Коно и передам.  
\- Передашь? Передашь что? – ей почти слышно, как Дэнни злобно коситься на Стива. – Я сказал «как маленькая девочка»…  
\- Серьезно, я был о тебе лучшего мнения. Такая дискриминация. Просто… вопиющая дискриминация.  
\- Я сказал «как маленькая девочка». Я не сказал «девочка», не сказал «девушка». Маленькая девочка. Маленькие девочки пищат.  
\- Это из-за твоей бывшей? Ты теперь всех женщин ненавидишь?  
\- Знаешь что? Иди нахер, – Дэнни сердится. И чем больше он дуется, тем шире ухмыляется Стив.  
\- Да ну, дружище, я всего лишь пытаюсь помочь. Иногда поговорить о проблемах…  
\- У меня нет проблем. Никаких.  
\- Правда? Я готов поклясться, что кое-какие проблемы все-таки были.  
\- Никаких. Не считая дыры в стене. Это, пожалуй, проблема.  
\- По-моему, твоя привычка цепляться ко всяким мелочам - проблема.  
Коно нерешительно наклоняется к монитору с рацией наготове, ожидая… чего угодно. Что Стив с Дэнни наконец-то сообразят и перестанут собачиться. Что «хвост» все поймет, достанет пистолет, и тогда она сможет вызвать подкрепление, которое они предварительно разместили вокруг клуба. Она следит за выражением его лица ожидая знак, хоть какой-нибудь, но он не кажется ни злым, ни грозным, ни даже испуганным. Он кажется… Он кажется убежденным. И он уходит, наверняка доложить Грэйсону. А парни все еще. Не. Заметили.  
\- Это мелочь, если в трубу вылетает не твой залог.  
\- Так дело в деньгах? Я верну тебе деньги.  
\- Нет, дело не в деньгах. Дело в том, что ты действуешь не задумываясь. Опять.  
Вздох Дэнни отдает в наушнике волной помех.  
\- Ты продолжаешь делать безумные вещи… Ныряешь, не глядя, размахиваешь битой, не остановившись подумать, чью стену разобьешь… безоружный, вламываешься в комнату полную козлов, которым и повод не нужен, чтобы выстрелить, и ты даже не… ты не думаешь, вот что я имею ввиду.  
Перед тем, как ответить, Стив делает паузу. Небольшую, но заметную.  
\- Ох, дорогой. Ты беспокоишься.  
Дэнни шипит:  
\- Чего? Это тут вообще причем?  
\- При всем. Ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал действовать импульсивно, потому что где-то там под всей этой внешней озлобленностью… - Стив прерывается на секунду, и Коно уверена, что у Дэнни уже должны разболеться глаза так зыркать, но этого явно не достаточно, чтобы заткнуть Стива. – Глубоко, глубоко внутри, я потихоньку начинаю тебе нравиться. Давай. Признавайся.  
\- Ты ненормальный.  
\- И тебе это нравится.  
\- Эгоманьяк.  
\- Ты не отрицаешь.  
\- Наверное потому, что ты психопатичный нарцисс.  
\- И одно с другим… никак не вяжется.  
\- Ты должен мне новую стену.  
\- Ой, да ладно. Там все не так плохо. Я ее сам залатаю.  
\- Над моей кроватью дыра в форме бейсбольной биты. Такое только в мультфильмах бывает.  
\- Ты сам как будто из мультфильма.  
\- Твое лицо как будто из мультфильма.  
\- Ага, но красивого мультфильма.  
\- Что ты хочешь этим…  
Но, очевидно, того, что маленький шпион успел увидеть между ними, хватило, потому что он возвращается, на этот раз не озаботившись держаться в тени.  
Чин тоже возвращается оттуда, где пропадал, после того как Коно освободила его от мучений в виде бесконечного шоу Дэнни и Стива.  
\- Есть что-нибудь? – спрашивает он.  
Она кивает.  
\- Ага. Грэйсон посылал одного из своих. На разведку, вроде как.  
\- И? Их раскусили?  
\- Вообще-то… нет. Кажется прокатило.  
\- Правда что ли?  
\- Ага, сам посмотри, – Коно показывает на монитор, где видно, как один из грэйсоновых парней возвращается, вручает Стиву визитку и жестом зовет их с Дэнни в сторону VIP зоны.  
\- Правда что ли? – повторяется Чин, сильно удивившись.  
\- Да. Кажется, они увидели, что хотели.  
Перед уходом, Стив бросает взгляд вверх и влево, в сторону камеры, еще раз заверить себя, что его команда на месте, прикрывает его спину. Он кивает подручному Грэйсона и следует за ним, по ходу движения обнимая Дэнни за талию, направляя сквозь толпу, уверенно пристроив руку на его пояснице.  
Коно ждет услышать едкое замечание. Ждет, что Дэнни прошепчет какую-нибудь насмешку, напомнит Стиву, что он не должен его так касаться. Вообще. Никогда.  
Но впервые за весь вечер Дэнни решает промолчать.


End file.
